Zanark-sama tiene valores
by DreamsOfJelly
Summary: "— ¡No porque sea negro y tenga un auto elegante, significa que lo haya robado! ¡Zanark-sama tiene valores!" Viñeta. ZanaGamma. Esta historia participa en el reto del grupo Fickers de WhatsApp.


Bueno, esto es un reto. La idea, una viñeta formada en base a una frase famosa de una pelicula y me divertí demasiado haciendo esto. Dudo que alguien lo lea, así que es por mero entretenimiento propio que lo hago. Si alguien lo lee, mil gracias.

Este fanfic es participante del grupo "Fickers -inserten corazón gay-" en Whatsapp.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5

Advertencia: Sin betear, posibles faltas ortográficas y gramaticales.

* * *

" **Zanark-sama Tiene Valores"**

El mensaje en su teléfono había sido recibido hace unos segundos; sin poder evitarlo su pecho se contrajo a causa de la emoción y una tonta sonrisa se hizo presente.

"Zanark-sama estará en tu casa en menos de diez minutos. No me hagas esperar."

Tan tierno y romántico como siempre; a pesar de utilizar ese fastidioso sobrenombre que se había puesto a sí mismo, el corazón de Gamma no podía evitar acelerarse ante la simple idea de pasar una tarde con él. Salir con Abalonic era como viajar en una montaña rusa, nunca estabas seguro de lo que podría ocurrir: podría sorprenderte con la más romántica velada, en el restaurante más hermoso del país, con la vista más impresionante del lugar, o simplemente te llevaría al centro de la ciudad, a comer uno de esos extraños platillos de los que Gamma desconfiaba por su dudosa procedencia.

Dio un último vistazo al espejo y le sonrió al reflejo. Se veía perfecto. Esta vez, su cabello no llevaba fijador solamente por complacer la vista de Zanark; el moreno tendía a repetirle constantemente que prefería su apariencia sin tanto fijador. Él fingiría que lo utilizaba así por placer propio, pero sería gratificante escuchar al otro halagarle durante todo el camino. Su ropa, perfectamente combinada con el tono de su piel y muy a la moda…todo un deleite para su propio egocentrismo.

El sonido de la bocina le hizo tomar con rapidez su chaqueta, las llaves de la casa, su teléfono y la billetera. Se detuvo en la puerta, contando mentalmente cinco minutos exactos para poder salir… Zanark le dijo que no le hiciera esperar, pero a él le encantaba llevarle la contraria, aunque fuese por unos segundos. Volvió a escuchar el sonar del claxon y abrió la puerta, con una mueca burlona asomándose en su bonito rostro.

Quedo petrificado durante varios segundos, paseando su vista una y otra vez sobre el vehículo que estaba estacionado frente a su casa. Normalmente, Zanark iba a recogerle sobre alguna flamante motocicleta, algunas veces negra otras veces roja. Un vehículo feroz, tal como lo era Abalonic. Pero esta vez, un automóvil de color rojo, elegante, convertible; estaba estacionado frente a su puerta. A simple vista, muy costoso y al gusto de Gamma.

— ¿Qué carajo? —el albino dejo salir las palabras en cuanto Zanark abrió la puertezuela del carro.

— ¿Te gusta el nuevo juguete de Zanark-sama, muñeca? —Gamma ni siquiera se inmuto ante ese molesto apodo, le lanzo una mirada recriminatoria al moreno.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? — normalmente, su pareja siempre aparecía con algún objeto sumamente costoso, y nunca le revelaría su procedencia. Parecía que esta vez no sería la excepción.

Zanark dejo salir una risotada, mostrando esos dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos. Gamma alzo una ceja, exigiendo una respuesta, pero lo único que consiguió fue un par de palmadas en la espalda y un apasionado beso que solamente consiguió robarle el aliento.

—Lo he conseguido por allí. —murmuró el moreno sobre sus labios, intentando volverá a besarle. La mano de Gamma impidió su propósito y de un empujón le hizo apartarse.

—Lo robaste — ni siquiera era una pregunta; el albino estaba completamente seguro que Zanark había obtenido ese automóvil de manera ilegal. Si bien era cierto que Abalonic manejaba grandes cantidades de dinero, dudaba que pudiera costearse semejante vehículo.

El de cabello verde se llevó una mano al pecho, poniendo una mueca completa dolida ante la acusación de su novio.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de Zanark-sama, muñeca? —el albino rodo los ojos ante el evidente teatro que Zanark iba a armar. — Es porque soy negro ¿verdad?

Gamma se cubrió los labios para evitar que una carcajada escapara de sus labios ante semejantes palabras. Oculto su rostro sobre el pecho de Zanark e intento mantenerse serio, para obtener la respuesta que deseaba.

—Claro, eres negro y un ladrón. —Se mordió el labio para evitar reír nuevamente. La expresión en el rostro de Abalonic valía oro; en esos momentos Gamma desearía tener una cámara para poder guardar ese momento para toda la eternidad.

— ¡No porque sea negro y tenga un auto elegante, significa que lo haya robado! ¡Zanark-sama tiene valores!

Esta vez no lo pudo evitar, dejo salir la carcajada de manera ligeramente exagerada, sosteniéndose el estómago mientras lo hacía. Zanark podía ser cualquier cosa, pero una persona con valores; no. Era…muy Zanark. Por algo había pasado tanto tiempo en prisión.

— ¡Oh, por favor! —Limpió algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer debido a la risa e intento incorporarse, observando con burla al moreno —Eso que te lo venga a creer tu abuela.

Zanark dejo salir un suspiro y Gamma supo que había ganado aquella ridícula batalla.

—Bueno…puede que lo haya robado —hizo una pausa dramática y se puso completamente serio. Tomo a Gamma por la cintura y le hizo avanzar hacia el vehículo — ¡Pero no porque sea negro! Es demasiado racista que lo pensaras, muñeca.

—Yo nunca dije nada. Tú lo asumiste solo.

Sí… salir con Zanark era como una caja de sorpresas, por ello Gamma nunca podría cambiarlo.

* * *

Soy mala para las viñetas, perdónenme (?)


End file.
